Internal Darkness
by Scottie2787
Summary: Even though Mike finally feels accepted and part of something, he still doesn't rely on people and he still doesn't trust people, because Mike knows that everything in life is temporary, so when Mike falls ill and Harvey offers to be there and support him will Mike finally learn to accept people or will he push him away?
1. Chapter 1

**Internal Darkness**

" _ **Someone once told me that none of us are actually afraid of the dark; we're**_ _ **scared of what it conceals from us. We're afraid of having something with the potential to hurt us standing right before our eyes and not registering it as a threat...People can be like that too."**_

 **Chapter One:**

Mike quickly adjusted his tie rushing out the door of his messy New York apartment as he heard the sound of a horn down below, he was late for the firm's annual Christmas party. The winter cold bit sharply at his face as he quickly stepped out of the door, a black car waiting patiently for him at the curb of the pavement outside his home, its smooth engine humming quietly. He felt a warm contentment inside of him. He finally felt like a sense of belonging. Christmas is one of those times that lonely people finally register how alone they actually are and although growing up he had his Grandmother and he had Trevor it just wasn't the same. He felt like part of an actual family now and at that very moment, he couldn't ask for any more.

He smiled gratefully as a waiter dressed smartly in a tuxedo and white gloves handed him as glass of champagne upon entering the upscale hotel where the Christmas party was being held. He took a large swig of the expensive drink while looking around the lobby, its marble floor sparkling under the light of the large chandeliers covering the high ceiling. A tremendous Christmas tree took up a lot of the room, its flickering white lights creating a festive atmosphere.

"Mike!" a voice behind him startled him slightly. "We've been waiting for you."

He spun around to see Donna behind him beaming. She was dressed in a long royal blue dress which shimmered slightly under the lights; her wavy red hair fell delicately at her shoulders framing her porcelain face.

"Wow, you look beautiful Donna." gasped Mike.

"Well I am Donna." she smirked. "Now come on we have a party to attend."

The main room was packed with workers from the firm all dressed smartly in suits and festive dresses.

"Glad to see you could make it." smiled Jessica warmly at Mike as he and Donna passed her and headed towards the table where Harvey, Louis and Rachel were sitting. Louis was just getting a round of drinks as they approached.

"Make that five." he instructed to the bartender as he saw Mike and Donna.

"What are we getting?" asked Mike.

"Looks like we're doing shots with Louis." laughed Rachel.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be doing shots with Louis Litt." chuckled Mike.

"You'd be surprised at a lot of things Louis does in his spare time." muttered Harvey.

"Come on everybody, drink up." said Louis placing the tray of shots on the table.

A few hours and more than a few shots later and the party was in full swing.

"T-t-this p-p-paaarty is greaaat." slurred Mike leaning slightly against Harvey as he spoke.

Harvey nudged him away slightly, smirking. "Can't say the same about how you handle your drink."

"Hey...I'm a lightweight, d-d-deal with it." his words tumbled from his mouth and he staggered a little as he leaned against the bar for support. He turned towards the young bartender who was drying a glass. "Two more please."

Harvey put up his hand shaking his head at the bartender who shrugged his shoulders and walked over to another drunken customer at the far end of the bar. Harvey turned to Mike "I think we'll call it a night, Ray will be here in ten minutes anyway."

Mike sighed slumping over the bar, his mind tangled with the intoxication, his eyes becoming heavy. Harvey pulled the young associate up off the bar and draped his arm around him for support. "You really are a nightmare Mike."

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning to the shrill sound of his alarm, his head pounding and his mouth felt like a desert. He groaned, reluctant to get up for work. He had drank way too much last night he thought through the hammering of his headache. He slowly sat up a strong rush of nausea and dizziness surged through his body, luckily he made it to the bathroom in time. He was in for one hell of a day at work.

Mike took a deep breath before sitting down at his desk, the feeling of queasiness still at the surface and the painkillers only taking a slight edge off of his headache.

"Morning sunshine." said Donna rather loudly as she entered Mike's office.

"Oh god, Donna, not so loud." Mike winced.

"I see the tequila isn't treating you so good today." she laughed. "Harvey wants to see you in his office by the way."

Mike slowly heaved his aching body out of his chair; his limbs were tired and heavy. A slight wave of dizziness washed over his body for the hundredth time that morning. The sooner this day was over the better.

"I need you to file a patent for the new case we're working on." Harvey said looking up handing Mike a file. "You look like shit."

"Morning to you too Harvey." said Mike sarcastically taking the file.

"Not my fault you have a hangover." replied Harvey leaning back in his chair. "If you didn't handle your drink like a woman maybe you'd be feeling as fresh as I do today."

Mike smiled a little and rolled his eyes as he left the room. "I'll have this done by today."

Mike grimaced as he gulped back some water and another painkiller. This was a hangover from hell. He noted to himself to not drink tequila again anytime in the near future. He was sweating; his hair was starting to stick to his forehead as he flicked through the file with clammy hands trying to focus as much as he could. His eyes were stinging he was that tired.

"I thought you could do with this." smiled Donna handing Mike a cup of coffee. "God Mike, you look like shit."

"So, I heard." He sighed taking the coffee from Donna.

She placed the back of her hand on Mike's forehead. "You're burning up." She pursed her lips a little. "Maybe you should take the day off."

Mike let a small laugh. "You know Harvey's not going to let me home because I have a hangover."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying this so far :) Can't really decide at the moment what season this is set in but Mike and Rachel aren't together in it yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own suits or any of their characters.**

 **Chapter Two:**

Two busy weeks passed and Mike arrived as usual late into work that Monday morning.

"Nice of you to come in." exasperated Harvey taking the files Mike was holding out to him.

"I got stuck in traffic." Mike said a little out of breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Looks like to me that you ran all the way here." Harvey said looking at Mike, noting the large bags that had formed under Mike's eyes; his face was thin but flushed. He felt a slight tinge of guilt; he hoped he wasn't working him too hard.

"This is one stubborn hangover." said Mike laughing slightly as he took off his messenger bag and put it on the floor as he sat down on the couch in Harvey's office.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "You've had a hangover for two weeks?"

"Well I've felt like crap ever since." He said running his hands through his hair, as he sat back, his body aching.

"You look like it too."

"You really know how to compliment me don't you?" smirked Mike shaking his head. A rush of nausea surged through him and he suddenly jumped up, he couldn't get sick in Harvey's office.

He eyed the small waste bin in the corner and raced over to it just in time, bringing up the small contents that were in his stomach. He'd more or less lost his appetite over the past week.

He grimaced as he straightened up, looking over at Harvey warily. "I'm sorry."

Harvey looked shocked and slightly disgusted but a small tinge of concern could also been seen on his face. "Maybe you should go home Mike, I can't have you vomiting on our clients today."

Mike nodded in appreciation as he wearily walked over to pick up his bag. He had never felt so embarrassed. He was sure his face was scarlet, his neck burning.

"Maybe go to a doctor or something, we need to have a team that's performing at 100%." Harvey added. He didn't know why he felt so concerned about Mike, he was only his associate and he tried to cover this by insisting it was from his professional perspective.

"I'm sure it's just tiredness catching up on me." Said Mike as he went to leave the room. "I'll be back on track tomorrow."

* * *

Mike woke up that night breathing heavily and drenched in his own sweat, his body was soaking but he shivered violently. A dull headache throbbed at the back of his head and his stomache ached slightly. He slowly heaved himself into a sitting position and looked at his clock it was 2:30 a.m., he reached for a glass of water on the table beside his bed. His throat hurt as he swallowed the cool refreshing water. He had fallen asleep at 7:00 pm, he was that exhausted but it didn't seem to help he didn't feel any better now. He winced as he lay back down and wrapped the blankets around him; he was so cold and so tired. His eyes were closing heavily. He decided to himself that maybe he should take Harvey's advice and book a doctor's appointment for the following morning.

Mike got ready for work that morning with tremendous effort, he booked a doctor's appointment for 8:00 am that morning, he'd be late for work but hopefully Harvey wouldn't mind too much.

* * *

He fiddled with his tie as he sat in the waiting room of the small doctor's surgery. His phone vibrated for the third time since he'd been there. Three missed calls from Donna which meant Harvey was looking for him. He didn't notice the nurse calling his name until she came closer repeating herself.

"Michael Ross?"

"Yeah that's me, sorry." he said shoving his phone back in his pocket.

"Dr. Kearns will see you now."

He followed her down the brightly lit hall paved with brown laminated flooring to the doctor's office; she opened the door and showed him inside.

A young brunette doctor smiled as she gestured for Mike to sit down in the seat across from her, thanking the nurse as she closed the door behind him.

Mike sat down and smiled back meekly. The sooner this was over the better.

"How are you feeling Michael?" she asked looking closely at him from across her desk.

"I've been a lot better." he sighed leaning back into the chair a little.

"You look extremely fatigued." she noted. "What are your symptoms?"

"Um, well tiredness for starters, even if I try and go to sleep early I still wake up exhausted and I keep waking up in the night sweating and with a headache. I thought it was just a hangover at first but surely that wouldn't last for two weeks." he explained.

She wrote down his symptoms on a piece of paper in front of her nodding and listening closely, and then she looked up. "How's your appetite?"

"It's a bit nonexistent at the moment."

"Alright, well it's hard to tell at the moment what it is but just to be on the safe side I'd like you to have a few tests done just to check you out fully. I'll book in for an appointment at the hospital straight away this morning; I'll meet you over there." she explained, looking intently at him.

He nodded as he nervously played with the end of his suit jacket. Why so urgent? A small lump had started to form in his throat as he mind raced to several of the worst case scenarios.

"It could be nothing but I don't like to take chances." she smiled warmly as if sensing his worry. Mike nodded and forced a smile as he stood up. She showed him out the door placing a friendly hand on his shoulder as he left for the hospital.

* * *

His phone rang again on the taxi drive to the hospital. It was Donna, again. He considered answering it and explaining everything but decided it was better not to worry people until he knew himself. What people don't know won't harm them. He was going to be so late to work today.

After a long few hours of blood tests, x-ray's, CT and MRI scans and other various tests Mike was finally finished at the hospital. They would ring him with his results sometime over the next two days.

It was 11:30 by the time he left and he had six missed calls from Donna at that stage. He was in some serious shit and after the morning he had he really wasn't in the mood.

Donna raised an eyebrow as Mike came towards her desk.

"Where the hell were you?" she glared. "I left you like six missed calls."

"I know, I was at the dentist, I forgot to mention I had an appointment." He lied. He didn't really want to discuss his morning, he was too tired and what was the point if he didn't even know what was wrong with him himself.

"Hmm." she said unconvinced. "Well I know for a fact that's bullshit but it really shouldn't be me that you need to convince, Harvey's pissed." she gestured towards his office behind her.

Harvey had his fingers pressed to his temples as he huddled over a pile of sheets on his desk concentrating intensely.

Mike took a deep breath before entering Harvey's office. He knocked lightly and entered the room. Harvey's dark eyes glared at him. If only looks could kill.

"What kind of time do you call this?" he said his voice firm and it was raised slightly.

"Sorry, I had some personal matters but I'm here now and I'll even stay on late tonight if that helps?" Mike said desperately.

"Damn right you will." shouted Harvey shaking his head. "I hired you for a reason and I expect to see you appreciate having this job and respect that in order to work here you need to actually turn up for it to happen."

"It won't happen again." promised Mike sincerely.

* * *

As darkness fell over New York, the office grew quieter as one by one each employee packed up to go home another busy day coming to a close. Mike rubbed his forehead as he took a gulp of his coffee, trying to stay alert and awake. He needed to work hard tonight and prove to Harvey that he appreciated this job.

"Mike, what are you doing here so late?" asked Rachel on her way out.

"I came in to work pretty late today so I'm making it up to Harvey by staying at the office late tonight." he explained, his voice hoarse.

"You look absolutely exhausted though, Harvey's gone home anyway maybe you should too, it s not like he would notice." she said looking at him with sympathy.

He sighed and looked up at her wearily. "I know but I'd know and I told Harvey I'd stay here late, I owe it to him."

"Alright, I respect that, but just don't overwork yourself Mike, you'll burn yourself out."

Mike nodded in agreement as she turned around and left him to work. It was obvious Rachel cared about Mike and he knew she was right, but he had to prove to Harvey that he cared enough about this job to stay here late and work as hard as he could. If only his exhausted body would agree with him enough to stay awake just a while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Harvey glared in annoyance at Mike when his phone rang during a deposition with a client the following day. Mike quickly glanced down to see it was an unknown number and silenced the call, he smiled apologetically at Harvey.

"It would be a good idea to put your phone on silent in future." grunted Harvey as they walked out the conference room down to his office. "Let's just hope they settle and then-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Mike's phone ringing from inside his pocket.

"Do you mind if I take this?" he asked sheepishly gesturing towards his phone.

"Fine,whatever, I'll be in my office." Harvey sighed rolling his eyes.

"Hello?" said Mike answering the phone.

"Hello, is this Mr. Ross I'm speaking with?" asked a professional sounding woman from the other end.

"Yeah that's me, who am I speaking with?"

"I'm ringing from New York Presbyterian Hospital on behalf of ; she has your test results and would like to speak with you today as soon as possible."

"Yeah, sure...I'll be there." he said his voice quavering a little before hanging up. He felt a pang of worry deep inside his stomach. This didn't feel like good news.

"Harvey, I have to go somewhere, but I'll be back as soon as possible." said Mike quickly as he poked his head into Harvey's office.

"Where?" he demanded.

"I have an appointment but I won't be long." explained Mike.

"An appointment for what?" asked Harvey frowning a little.

"It's personal." replied Mike, he didn't really need to explain it to Harvey.

Harvey sighed exasperated and gestured for Mike to go. "Just be back in time for our meeting with Mr. Butler this afternoon."

"Sure." said Mike before briskly walking down the hall to the elevator. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before pressing the button for the ground floor. He tried to relax and reassure himself that he was just thinking negatively and it was probably just policy to tell patients their results in person rather than over the phone.

* * *

"Hi Michael, thank you for coming at such short notice, you can come to my office now." said Dr. Kearns coming over to Mike in the hospital waiting room. He swallowed a lump in his throat and followed close behind her.

"Do you have any close friends or family members that would be able to be here with you today?" she asked closing the door when she turned around to look at him her face looked grave and serious.

He paused for a moment, thinking of Harvey and then of Donna and Rachel and even Louis before shaking his head. "No, it's just me."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Alright. Well I've got your test results here and it looks like you have a type of cancer called Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia."

Mike's ears started ringing and every word she said started to become muffled and distant. He was staring into nowhere. The word cancer was all he could hear or focus on. Surely he'd heard her wrong, this couldn't be right, this wasn't happening to him. Fresh, warm tears pricked the his eyes, but he blinked them back.

"Michael?" she said. "Are you with me?"

He shook his head and swallowed before clearing his throat. "Cancer?"

"Yes. I know it's a lot to take in but I really need you to try and focus on what I'm saying as much as you can. Are you sure there isn't anyone at all I can call for support?"

Mike shook his head and looked down at the ground. His mind was racing. His head pounding.

"Have you taken in what I've said already?" she asked.

Mike nodded slowly not making eye contact and she continued.

"This type of cancer unfortunately isn't usually entirely curable, but with treatment it can be kept relatively under control for many years. I have a few leaflets for you to read here about it. We'll start you on a course of chemotherapy next week and if your body reacts well to the treatment we'll perform stem cell transplants."

"How long will I live?" said Mike his voice just above a whisper.

"I can't say for certain since no two bodies are the same, but many patients live for several years and can live normal lives while their bodies are in remission."

Mike nodded. The room was spinning slightly and he felt sick. He just couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"I just really encourage you to try and find someone, even a work colleague or a neighbour to talk to about this. If not there are plenty of support groups here at the hospital. Just take it easy for the next few days and try and get as much rest as possible." she smiled.

"I can still work, right?" Mike asked worried.

She nodded "It should be fine for now, just try not to overdo it. We'll discuss it again once you begin your treatment."

* * *

Mike felt light-headed and disorientated as he stepped out of the elevator when he got back to work an hour later. He shakily ran his hand through his hair as he walked to his office, his mind was still racing. He couldn't concentrate on anything apart from the news he'd just heard. His eyes were wide and staring as he sat down at his desk with his head in his hands trying to regain some control.

His breathing was fast and ragged as if he was crying but no tears were coming out. His breathing was almost beginning to burn his throat. He couldn't get enough air. He began gasping; his chest was tight and constricted.

"Mike?" he heard a voice say loudly, but he couldn't make out who it was. He looked up, his vision blurry, to see Harvey rushing towards him.

"Mike, can you hear me?" his voice was full of panic, he was shaking Mike trying to get an answer out of him.

"Can't...catch...my...breath." Mike struggled to say between gasps.

"Slow down, just try and take deep breaths." instructed Harvey kneeling down beside Mike, his dark eyes full of concern and fear looking intently at Mike.

Mike shook his head and swallowed thickly, his forehead glistening with sweat and his shaking hands were attempting to loosen his tie around his neck.

"Concentrate Mike and just try to calm down."

Mike sounded like he was suffocating, he felt so dizzy he had to grip onto his desk to stop himself face planting onto it. The more he tried to control himself the faster his breathing got, the harder it was to inhale properly.

"Maybe I should call an ambulance." said Harvey, his voice slightly higher than usual.

Mike held out his hand and shook his head; the other one gripped his chest as he tried to level his breathing. It was like he'd had his breath knocked out of him.

"Try and just breathe in and out, in and out." Harvey instructed slowly and calmly as Mike followed his voice taking slower more controlled breaths, gradually becoming more relaxed.

After a few moments his breathing returned to a normal pace.

"Right, do you want to tell me what that was all about?" asked Harvey.

Mike shook his head, he couldn't look at Harvey.

"Mike." he said firmly. "I'm not dropping this."

"Harvey, I'm fine." Mike muttered his voice still slightly raspy.

Harvey rolled his eyes but Mike didn't seem to notice.

"You're clearly not. I walk into your office and you're unable to breathe and hyperventilating. That just doesn't happen for no reason."

"I said I'm fine." protested Mike who was now looking at Harvey.

"Your performance is a reflection on this firm Mike. If I walk in here to find you having some type of panic attack, something is wrong. So I suggest you tell me what's going on right now."

Mike let out a sad sigh and took a deep breath. He didn't even know how to tell Harvey what was wrong. His eyes began to water a little as he looked Harvey in the eye and then at the wall.

Harvey's stomach dropped when he saw the tears in Mike's eyes. Something was wrong and it was bad.

"I had an appointment at the hospital today." began Mike pausing for a second. "I haven't been feeling good for a few weeks."

Harvey nodded. "And?"

Mike knew there was no easy way to say it. "I have cancer." He blurted out. He was on the verge of tears at this stage. It was the first time he'd said it out loud and he still couldn't believe it himself.

"What?" asked Harvey in disbelief. His face looked slightly more pale than usual, his voice less confident.

"Leukemia." said Mike quietly, a single tear escaped from his right eye and cascaded down his cheek.

Harvey just shook his head. For once the great Harvey Specter was speechless. He came closer to Mike and gently squeezed his shoulder. They remained in silence for a few moments before Harvey straightened up and brushed down his suit.

"You've got this Mike. You'll get through it." his voice was calm and confident but it was obvious it was masking underlying shock. "What's the outlook?"

"Apparently a lot of patients can live years in remission with it." explained Mike. "I start chemotherapy next week."

"What day?" asked Harvey taking out his phone.

"I think she said Tuesday." Mike replied looking at Harvey.

"Okay I'll put it in my calendar." said Harvey typing on his phone in his hand.

"Why?" questioned Mike confused.

"Because I'm coming with you." Harvey looked at Mike. He cared about Mike and as little as he chose to show it he would be there for him. He didn't have anyone else and he couldn't let him go through this alone.

"Harvey, please you-" Mike began to protest but was interrupted.

"I'll be there, end of."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Mike fidgeted awkwardly in the plastic chair in the hospital waiting room, any minute now and he'd be starting his first session of chemotherapy. It didn't feel real. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of it, it was the side effects he'd read about that worried him most of all, which could be anything from tiredness to nausea and vomiting to the worst one of all, hair loss. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Good, you haven't gone in yet." said Harvey's voice suddenly from behind him; startling him a little he was so caught up in his own thoughts.

Mike just forced a smile and looked down at his hands. He appreciated Harvey's support and he knew he needed someone throughout this but a big part of him wished he could just struggle through it alone, that way he wouldn't have the issue of being disappointed if Harvey eventually stopped being there. He knew from previous experiences that relying on one person is never a good idea in the long run, everyone leaves at some point.

"Mr. Ross?" called a short, dark haired nurse as she peered over her glasses which were perched on the bridge of her nose as she scanned the waiting room.

Mike stood up slowly and walked towards the nurse followed closely by Harvey. Mike felt so nauseous as they followed her down the brightly lit hall to the room, the feeling of uncertainty and anxiety was overwhelming. He didn't know what to expect.

The nurse led Mike and Harvey down to the room and she told Mike to make himself comfortable on the bed and Dr. Kearns would be down to him shortly.

Harvey sat down in the chair near to the bed as Mike lay tensely on the bed.

"You okay?" asked Harvey breaking the silence. Mike had barely spoken since he'd arrived.

Mike nodded. "Yeah." he muttered just above a whisper. Which was far from true, he had never been so nervous in his life.

"It'll be fine Mike don't worry." Harvey said trying to reassure him, he could tell Mike was lying and he could sense his anxiety, although Harvey was surprised at the words coming out of his own mouth, he wasn't the caring type.

"I hope so." Mike whispered tapping his fingers anxiously.

A few moments later Dr. Kearns appeared followed by the nurse.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" asked Dr. Kearns coming over to Mike.

"I don't know." shrugged Mike quietly.

"Well just try to relax a little. I know it's daunting but you're in good hands. We'll insert the IV in a few minutes which will administer the chemotherapy drugs into your body. The session will take roughly two hours. I would prefer if you arrange someone to take you home and keep an eye on you for the next 24 hours once the session ends." explained Dr. Kearns.

"I'll keep any eye on him." said Harvey glancing at Mike who didn't even look up. He seemed distant and as if he wasn't paying much attention.

The doctor smiled gratefully at Harvey and instructed the nurse to begin with the treatment before going to attend to another patient. Mike winced as the nurse gently inserted the IV into the back of his wrist. She administered some anti-nausea medication and then she attached the bag of chemotherapy treatment to the IV and hung it up before hooking him up to a heart monitor machine.

"Just press the call button if you need anything." she said smiling warmly at Mike and then Harvey.

Mike watched the toxic medication drip slowly at regular intervals down from the bag into the drip entering his vein. He took a deep breath and laid his head back on the pillow closing his eyes, focusing of the soft bleeping of the monitor.

"There's basically poison dripping into my body right now." said Mike keeping his eyes closed.

"It's going to make you better though. It's going to be worth it." said Harvey calmly. All of a sudden Harvey's phone rang loudly making Mike open his eyes with a start.

"Sorry." apologised Harvey looking at Mike then at his phone, it was Donna. "I'm just going to go and answer this and then I'll be back with some coffee for us."

Mike nodded and lay his head back relaxing a little as Harvey softly closed the door behind him.

"Hello." he said answering the phone.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" hissed Donna.

"Donna, I already told you I wasn't coming in today, I'm working on a case with Mike at my place, it's easier to think."

"Bullshit Harvey. I called by your place about an hour ago. So spit it out."

Harvey sighed as he ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair. "Donna. It's not my place to say."

"Something's wrong isn't it?" she said quietly, her voice full of concern. Harvey didn't answer. "Harvey what's going on?"

"Mike has cancer." he said his voice shaking ever so slightly. He could hear Donna choke back a sob on the other end of the line, her breathing loud as she tried to stop herself from crying. Harvey closed his eyes; he didn't know what else to say.

"How long have you known?" she whispered.

"A week."

"A week?" she said her voice full of hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Donna I couldn't, it was up to him who he told. I'm the only person who knows."

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"As you'd expect. I'm at the hospital with him now for his first chemo session." explained Harvey as he put money into the coffee machine.

"Well let me know how it goes Harvey and give him a hug from me." she said her voice quavering, she was on the verge of tears, before hanging up.

When Harvey got back to the room with the coffee Mike was fast asleep, the only sound was the steady beep of the heart monitor and the quiet dripping of the medication. He smiled sadly as he looked at Mike, he looked exhausted, before sitting down and taking out some files he'd brought to work on.

* * *

Mike woke up to the nurse waking him up gently as she began to remove the IV from his wrist which was bruised from the needle. He looked sleepily over at Harvey who sat forward in his chair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Mike looking at him intently, his brow furrowed slightly with concern.

"Not too bad at the moment." he said propping himself up on the bed slowly, rubbing his eyes. "When can we leave?"

"The nurse is just getting your prescription for you and then we can go." said Harvey putting away the files he'd been working on.

"Can we get pizza on the way home? I'm actually hungry for a change." asked Mike smiling.

Harvey laughed. "Of course, just not from one of those cheap, contaminated fast food places you go to."

"As long as you're paying then I don't care where we go." he smirked.

Harvey smiled. It was the first time in weeks Mike seemed the slightest bit happy and although he knew Mike was going to be up and down for the next while, he never knew that a part of him would feel this happy and relieved to see Mike acting somewhat normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Where are we going?" Mike asked confused as Ray turned right after the traffic lights.

"The doctor said you need someone to keep an eye on you, so I thought it'd make sense if you stay at mine for the night." explained Harvey.

"Just for tonight." said Mike. "I'm capable of taking care of myself, I'm sick not disabled."

"Of course." said Harvey calmly, although slightly hurt by Mike's reaction to his offer.

Mike instantly felt bad for snapping at Harvey, he knew Harvey was only trying to help but Mike was exhausted and he was reluctant to start relying on him for too much.

"Donna brought some of your things over." said Harvey slowly once they got inside, studying Mike's face waiting for him to realise that she knew he was sick.

"She knows." he stated quietly looking at Harvey. "What did she say?"

"She's pretty upset." Harvey said sighing. Upset was an understatement, they were both devastated.

Mike nodded sadly as he sat down on Harvey's large leather couch. "I need to tell Jessica." He swallowed thickly. "I just don't want to be treated differently."

"I'll take care of it." reassured Harvey. "Just rest for now, I'll show you where the guest room is."

Harvey left Mike to sort his things in the guest room while he went to make a cup of coffee for himself. A few moments later he heard a retching sound from the guest room and quickly went in to check on Mike. He found Mike in the en-suite bathroom floor vomiting, his face pale and glistening with sweat.

"Shit Mike, are you okay?" he gasped leaning down beside him.

Mike nodded weakly, his hands were trembling. "Side effects." he mumbled quickly before another wave of sickness washed over him and he went back to hunching over the toilet.

Harvey walked briskly into the kitchen and grabbed the medication Mike had been prescribed and a glass of water before hurrying back to Mike.

"Take this." he said handing Mike the glass and pill.

Mike smiled a little in appreciation before he shakily took the glass and painfully swallowed the water and medication.

"Here, I'll help you up." Harvey said pulling Mike up off of the cold tiled floor and pulling him to his feet. Mike leaned heavily on Harvey for support, he felt dizzy and exhausted.

Once Mike was lying down in the bed, Harvey got a basin and placed it on the floor beside his associate.

"Don't need my expensive bedding ruined." he said smirking.

The corner of Mike's lips tugged up a little. "That's caring of you."

Harvey turned off the lights and closed the door half way behind him before walking into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of scotch, he decided he'd ring Jessica to tell her about Mike and then go to bed, he was tired himself.

* * *

Harvey had only been asleep for a couple of hours before he woke up to the sound of Mike getting sick again, he wearily rubbed his eyes before getting up out of his bed to go and check on him.

Mike was leaning over the side of the bed gripping the basin tightly. Harvey went into the bathroom to get a wet facecloth before coming back into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed beside Mike.

"You should've been a nurse." laughed Mike as little while lying down as Harvey placed the cloth on his forehead.

"Don't push it." he said struggling to hold back a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Just as Harvey was almost back to sleep he could hear from Mike's groaning that he was awake again. He had a long night ahead of him he thought as he forced himself upright and tiredly walked down to the guest room to attend to Mike for the second time that night.

Upon entering the room he could see that Mike was still asleep and moving around restlessly, his face flushed and covered in sweat.

"Mike." he said quietly as he gently shook his shoulder. "Mike? Are you okay?"

Mike slowly opened his eyes slightly groaning, he seemed unaware of his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he groaned, his voice was hoarse and slurred.

Harvey's face creased with concern. "You're at my house Mike."

"What?" he said his face wincing with the effort of talking, his eyes becoming heavy.

Harvey placed his hand on Mike's forehead. "Shit. It feels like you have a fever." he said pulling the duvet off of Mike in an attempt to cool him down. He grabbed the glass of water off of the nightstand and propped Mike up against the pillows so he was sitting up, he was slumping against them too tired to support himself.

Harvey got another wet facecloth and placed it against Mike's burning forehead and then grabbed the glass of water off the nightstand and brought it up to Mike's lips.

Mike sleepily turned his head the other way putting up a hand in protest.

"Mike drink this, it'll help." instructed Harvey, he needed to get Mike's fever down.

Mike shook his head. " too cold and tired." he muttered groggily.

Harvey wearily ran his hand through his hair as he placed the glass down.

"Is Trevor here yet?" mumbled Mike his eyes closed tightly.

"Trevor?" asked Harvey perplexed as he looked intently at Mike's pale face that was beaded with sweat.

"He said he was."

"No Mike, Trevor isn't here ." Harvey was getting worried, Mike seemed to be really confused from the fever. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Donna, she'd know what to do.

"Hello?" mumbled Donna who was still half asleep.

"Donna I know it's late, but I need your help."

"Is something wrong? Is Mike okay?" she asked more alert now, her voice full of panic.

"He's burning up, he has a really bad fever and I'm not sure what to do."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Harvey? Is Trevor here?" repeated Mike as Harvey was hanging up.

Harvey sighed as he sat on the bed beside Mike while they waited for Donna. "No he isn't coming here Mike." he explained again.

They sat in silence for the next five minutes the only sound that filled the room was Mike's deep and slightly fast breathing. He stirred a little when the sound of Donna knocking at the door broke the silence and Harvey jumped up to go and open it.

"Thanks for this Donna." said Harvey as she came inside and followed him down the hall to the guest bedroom.

She looked at Mike and then exchanged a concerned look with Harvey.

"He doesn't look too great. Maybe we should ring an ambulance?" she said as she approached Mike.

"No." Mike protested, his voice cracking. He opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on Donna's face. "Please."

"Okay Mike, it's okay." she hushed as she gently pushed his damp hair back and brushed her hand on his warm cheek.

"Don't..feel.. good." he suddenly slurred forcing out each word.

Donna looked at Harvey who quickly picked up the basin off of the floor and shoved it beside Mike just in time.

Donna rubbed his back, gently soothing him as he got sick. His body was trembling slightly when he was finished as she helped him lie back down.

"The files." he mumbled as he restlessly moved around, his eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched.

"What files Mike?" asked Donna glancing back as Harvey who frowned in confusion.

"The files." he repeated, his voice was quiet and raspy. He was becoming less coherent.

"He's so disorientated." said Harvey his voice laced with worry. "I think he needs to go to the hospital Donna."

"We just need to cool him down and try to get his fever under control." she said as she got closer to Mike and began tugging his dark grey t-shirt off over his head revealing his skinny torso, the outline of his ribs were slightly visible.

"Harvey can you get some more wet cloths please?" asked Donna.

Harvey nodded and returned with the cloths in a few seconds.

"Maybe this will help." She said as she rubbed Mike's torso down with the wet facecloths in an attempt to cool him down.

* * *

Harvey handed Donna a glass of red wine as he sat down beside her on the couch. It was 4:30 am and Mike had finally settled down again and his temperature was beginning to get back to normal.

"You look exhausted Harvey." stated Donna looking at him closely,

Harvey sighed and rubbed his temples. "I am, I didn't realise keeping an eye on him would be this tiring."


End file.
